


New Divide

by rosewhip889



Category: Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewhip889/pseuds/rosewhip889
Summary: When she was only 16, Sonya Evans received news that changed her life but was sent away before she could tell her boyfriend the news. Seven years later, she moves back to Handler's Corner with her secret when someone calls her to join some team and bumps into someone that she never thought she'd see again: her old boyfriend, Vert Wheeler. Follow along as she joins Battle Force 5, rekindles her long-lost relationship, and introduces Vert to the reason why she was sent away: his twin sons. VertxOC rated M for mature scenes, innuendoes, and fight scenes, Contains romance, drama, comedy and adventure.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on this story, the same with my other ones. It's just slow going because I have to share my TV with my daughter, and so it's an almost daily battle. Just to clarify, this is a Vert/OC story.  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except OCs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of it all.

Making her way up a sand dune, Sonya Evans stopped next to her long-time friend, and boyfriend, Vert Wheeler. As he turned towards her, he saw a mournful look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong Sonya? Why'd you call me out here?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her, and she bowed her head.

"I… got some news and because of it, Nathan is sending me away. I'm lucky that I even have a chance to say good-bye." She said, her words slightly muffled as sobs wracked her body. "But, before I go, I need to tell you that-"

"Sonya, let's go! That boy has caused more than enough trouble for this family!" Nathan's voice barked out and she pulled away with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Vert." She said and as she turned to leave, he tightened his grip on her hand.

"I'll be here, whenever you return." He said before pulling her back and pressing his lips against hers.  
The sound of a horn honking broke the moment and they pulled apart, Sonya's dejected form walking towards the car. Climbing in it and closing the door, she curled up into a small ball and felt her mother's hand on her back.

"I'm sorry dear. What was the news? Nathan won't tell me." Her mother, Lydia, asked, and Sonya lifted her head, turning dark green eyes to her mother.

"I'm pregnant… and Vert's the father."


	2. I Remember Black Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 year long time skip, Handler's Corner, pizza, what else can be said?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still own nothing but OCs.

~SONYA'S P.O.V. ~

I turned my mom's old, beat-up station wagon down the paved road and entered the town of Handler's Corners, a town that I had been raised in, up until shortly after I turned 16. Driving down the road, I looked around, noticing that everything looked the same, when I heard a small groan from the back seat. Looking into the rear view mirror, I saw the pride and joy of my life, the reason for my departure 7 years ago: my twin sons, Jonathan and Christopher-Jon and Chris to me. I had been dating their father for 3 years when we took it the next step, and… well Jon and Chris came from that "step". When my step-father, Ryan, found out, he tried to make me have an abortion but my grandmother stepped in. She forbade me from getting rid of them and I was sent to live with her, where I was content-not happy because I wanted to be back in Handler's Corners with Vert-but content for 8 ½ months; that was when Jon and Chris were born. They were early, but that wasn't unusual for twins and they only had to stay in the NICU for a few weeks.

"Mom, where are we?" I heard Jon ask groggily and I smiled.

"We're in my old hometown, Handler's Corners." I said and heard another groan.

"I'm hungry." Chris said and I couldn't help it; I laughed.

"How does pizza sound?" I asked and both of them cheered; no, they weren't like their father at _all_. Driving through the town, we headed out into the desert; it was about 10 minutes before I saw Zeke's Diner and I smiled; it was still there. Pulling into the parking lot, I parked the car and the boys scrambled out of the back. Getting out a bit calmly, I watched as the blonde-haired boys disappeared inside. Following, I walked inside and saw the looking at the menu.

"Boys, if you have to go to the bathroom, go; I'll get a large pepperoni pizza, two Mountain Dews and a Sprite, okay?" I asked and both nodded before dashing for the bathroom, leaving me shaking my head; kids. Right as I approached the counter to order the food, I heard engines rev and tires squeal as, what sounded like 4 race cars, pulled into the parking lot; I ignored it and ordered the food and drinks before going and sitting down in a booth in the corner. Right as I did, the door opened and I looked up to see 5 people-a few _maybe_ my age-walk in. The first in was a boy with red hair fashioned into a Mohawk, fair skin and green eyes wearing a purple jumpsuit complete with matching gloves and boots and on the right side of his chest was an emblem with a 5 on it; huh. Talk about weird but whatever. Following him was an African girl; she also wore a jumpsuit with the same emblem, but green. After her was a young Asian boy, looking to be in his late teens, with a white ribbon tied around his head; he wore a yellow jumpsuit with white gloves. Then two boys-one tall the other short-walked in; maybe they were brothers, cause they kinda looked alike. Both of them were wearing blue jumpsuits. The tall one had short brown hair smoothed back while the short one had spiky dark brown hair. The door closed as the four of them sat in the booth next to mine. A girl with tan skin, black hair pulled back into a ponytail and brown eyes walked out and walked up to their booth.

"Hey guys. Where's-" She was cut off.

"He'll be here in a sec; he's probably trying out some pick-up lines." The kid with the spiky hair snickered. Just then, the door swung open but I didn't see who walked in; I was busy staring at the bathroom door, waiting for Jon and Chris to come out; what on Earth were they _doing_ in there?!

"Hey guys. I gotta go to the bathroom real quick and then we can order." I heard a new male voice say and I sighed before massaging the bridge of my nose; I hope that those two haven't gotten into trouble in there. Just then, a male body clad in a red jumpsuit walked past and all I caught sight of was slicked back blonde hair. Turning my head to look out the window, I merely stared for a few seconds before I heard a door open. Looking to my right, I saw Jon and Chris run out just as the girl-her name tag said Grace-walked out, carrying our pizza and drinks.

"One large pepperoni pizza, two small Mountain Dews and one large Sprite." She said and I nodded.

"Thank you. Boys, sit down and eat." I said and both of them sat in the seat across from me. Just then, I saw movement from the corner of my eye and when I turned my head slightly, my heart jumped; it was Vert. He looked older, and a _lot_ more handsome, but it was still Vert. He also looked like he had gained some more muscle; what has he been doing, working out?

"Hey, Vert! What took so long, man?" I snapped my attention back to my food and the three of us began eating in quiet.

"Sorry; Sage wanted to see me back at the garage. She said that I'm to meet our new teammate here or something. She said that I would know the person. She didn't even give me any clues. Just said that it would be someone from my past." He said, sitting down next to the red-head.

"Okay, what do you guys want?" Grace asked, holding up her pad.

"You, me-a date this Saturday." The red-haired boy said and I watched as Grace rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Stanford. You know that she'd rather go with me." Vert said and my heart sank; so he moved on, while I still foolishly clung to the past. I'm such a fucking idiot.

"Mommy, any idea where we're staying?" Chris asked and I looked at him; both he and Jon were watching me and I knew that they knew that something was up.

"Um… no, actually, I don't. All Granny told me was that an old friend was supposed to be meeting us here, so I guess that for right now, we'll go and find a motel room." I said and both boys nodded, their noses scrunching at the thought of staying in a motel; I co

"Mom, you seem kinda… sad. Are you okay?" Jon asked and I gave him a small smile.

"I'll be fine." I said. '_As soon as I get outta the diner, that is_.' I thought.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked and I gave him a mock glare.

"Finish eating, will ya?" I asked and both grinned before picking up another piece. They ate in silence, eating just about half of the pizza, when Grace walked up.

"Do you guys need anything else?" She asked and I eyed the pizza.

"Yeah; another large to go and a box, please." I said and she nodded.

"Hey Vert, tell us about your past." I watched as Vert leaned back and looked thoughtful.

"There's not much to tell. You guys know most everything." He said and the girl grimaced, making a weird look.

"Yeah, but what about any past girlfriends?" She asked, right as I took a drink, and I nearly choked on a mouthful of Sprite; the fuck?!

"Actually, I had one, but her step-father forced her to move away a little over 5 years ago." He said as Jon gave me a worried looked.

"Mom, are you all right?" Jon asked and I nodded, distracted by the discussion.

"Really? Come on man, details!" The Asian boy demanded and Vert laughed.

"All right, all right! Man, out of all the girls I could've dated, she was by far the prettiest, even though she didn't flaunt it. She didn't care about her looks; she cared more about her grades so that she could go to college and become a doctor. I guess that's one of the reasons why I decided to date her, besides the fact that we'd been friends forever just about. Well, another reason is that she was down to Earth." He said.

"She wanted to become a doctor?" Mohawk guy asked; Vert nodded and I watched as a dreamy look took over his face.

"Yeah. Well, her mom remarried when we were young because her dad had died right before she was born and the mom didn't want her growing up without a dad." Vert recounted and I glared out the window; yeah. What a dad he was. I then turned my attention to the boys and saw that they were listening with shock on their faces; oh boy. I could see the two of them adding things together.

"What was her name?" The girl asked.

"Her name… was Sonya Evans, but I was the only one who called her Sony." Vert said.

"What did she look like?" The short kid with spiky hair asked and Vert looked right at me; did he recognize me?

"Well, she had long midnight hair that she constantly pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Her skin was a little tan, but that was natural; even when she couldn't go outside for a month because of chicken pox, she never went pale. Her eyes were the color of the forest, but whenever she got mad, they turned even darker until you couldn't see the color anymore. She used to sing in the choir and every time she did a solo, it took about 5 minutes for the applause to stop; she was phenomenal. Everybody thought that she sounded like a lark whenever she sang; she was _that_ good." Vert said, describing me, and I watched as Jon and Chris turned their blonde-haired heads towards and stared at me with a pair of green-blue eyes and a pair of bright blue ones.

"You guys done eating?" I asked and they nodded. "All right. Christopher, grab the pizza; Jonathan, go pay. I'll meet you both outside at the car; I have to go the bathroom." I said, standing up, and handed Jon a 20. "Now, please." I said sternly and both nodded. Upon entering the bathroom, I walked over to the mirror and quickly jerked off my hat and sunglasses.

My tan skin had paled considerably in the five years that I've been gone, my hair had gotten darker, but my eye color has stayed the same. I still wore t-shirts and dark blue jeans; I never was one to conform; I found it all quite ridiculous, but I wasn't sure if he would recognize me now. I'd gotten a littler taller and my figure was a _lot_ more different than it had been in my teenage years and I've also matured a lot since I've had the boys, but overall, I was still me. The question was, would he still want me, even after I told him about the boys, if I was able to get the chance? Or has he moved on and decided that I wasn't worth the wait?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Should I make any changes or what? Remember, I'm bringing everything over from ff.net.


	3. The Lightning All Around Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonya bumps into Vert, her and the boys drool over the cars, and then the three get sucked into a stormshock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it; Mattel does. I only own Sonya and her family and sons.

~SONYA'S P.O.V.~

After I stared at my reflection long enough, I turned the faucet on and splashed water on my face, trying to rinse away the feelings of guilt and remorse. I wiped my face dry with a paper towel and turned the faucet off. I glanced at my reflection once more before redoing my ponytail and adorned my hat and sunglasses once again. I walked out of the restroom only to find the boys no longer inside; where the hell were they?!

"Your boys are outside with the others, looking at their cars." Grace said and I nodded at her.

"Thank you. Now, I'm pretty sure that I need to pay my bill." I said, pulling out of wallet. "How much is it?" I asked right as old man Zeke walked out of the back.

"Well, if it isn't little Sonya Evans!" He said and I looked at him in shock; how the hell did he know that it was me?! "I'd recognize that old beat-up station wagon anywhere! How's your mom doing?" He asked and I sighed.

"Don't know; I haven't spoken to her in about 7 years. Not since she sent me away to live with my grandma because of Ryan." I said bitterly, and Zeke shook his head as Grace looked at me in shock.

"You're Vert's old girlfriend?! Then those boys-"

"Are Vert's sons, yes, but I wasn't able to tell him before I was forced to leave, so please keep it a secret until I'm able to tell him. Also, until then, please call me Evans; I don't want Vert to know that I'm here quite yet in case he's moved on with his life." I said with a heavy sigh and she nodded.

"Of course." She replied and I gave her a grateful nod before paying the bill and heading outside, only to stop short as I bumped into someone's chest. Stumbling backwards, I fixed my hat and glasses and looked up, only for my heart to stop and my eyes widened in shock as blue eyes met sunglasses; I'd literally just bumped into Vert.

"Whoa, easy there. Are you okay?" He asked as I stumbled back and he grabbed my shoulders to steady me.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." I said, my voice shaking a bit, and he merely smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm Vert Wheeler, by the way. And you are?" He asked, extending his hand, and I grabbed it, despite the fact that my hands were shaking from nerves.

"You can just call me Evans; everyone else does." I said, and his grin grew bigger.

"Evans, huh? Well, welcome to Handler's Corner, Evans. By the way, are those your brothers over there? Or nephews or maybe even cousins?" He asked, jerking a thumb over to the side, and when I looked and saw the beauty that sat net to my beat up piece of junk, my jaw dropped, and I'm pretty sure that my sons and I shared the same look, because holy fucking shit.

There were four cars and a motorcycle that was completely decked out. Sitting to the right of my station wagon was a gorgeous red Corvette with the front end coming to a point; actually, it looked as if it was shaped like a sword, _and_ it looked like it was ready for a drag race.

The car next to the red one was a purple Porsche with a single black racing stripe down the middle of it.

Following that one was a green... I'm not sure what kinda of car it was, but it looked as if in order to get in the vehicle, the driver would have to sit in the seat which would then ride upwards like an elevator. It looked like it was meant to be taller than the other cars and was decked out for some _massive_ off-roading; maybe it was some kind of suped-up ATV.

The last car looked like a massive blue Hummer, only with more armor on it, so I guess it was a combination between a tank and a Hummer. It was tall, too, with what looked like another floor on top.

The motorcycle was yellow with four blue wheels; two in the front and two in the back. It was slim, almost as if it was built with speed and stealth in mind. Overall, I was in awe of the cars.

"Whoa..." I said, and I heard Vert laugh.

"Yeah, they are things of beauty, aren't they?" He asked and all I could do was nod, before I was almost knocked onto my butt-if Vert hadn't grabbed me to help me stay on my feet- as two certain small blurs attacked my legs.

"Mom, have you seen these awesome cars yet?!" Jon asked excitedly, and I heard Vert inhale sharply.

"I just did, honey, and you know what?" I asked and both Jon and Chris looked up at me, their eyes wide. "Holy _shit_, Batman." I said and both boys gaped at me before laughing. "I'm so glad Granny isn't here; she would've boxed my ears for that." I said before feeling a hand tighten on my shoulder.

"Um, Evans..." My heart stopped and I slowly looked over my shoulder at Vert.

"Yes, Mr. Wheeler?" I asked carefully, keeping my voice under control, and he beckoned at the boys.

"Mom?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, 'mom'. I realize that I look young, but I got pregnant when I was 16 and moved in with my grandmother to get away from my controlling step-father." I said and his hand loosened up quite a bit.

"What about their father?" He asked and I looked away, not allowing him to see behind my glasses or underneath the bill of my hat.

"He doesn't know about them, because I wasn't allowed to contact him; every letter I tried to send out came back unopened, so I assumed that he didn't want to know or I had just been a one-time fling." I said, my voice carefully controlled, as my fears came back to me, reminding of all those letters I had sent, with pictures as proof, only for them to come back a couple weeks later, unopened with the words "Return to Sender" written on the envelope. By this point of the conversation, the boys had let go of my legs and were ogling the red Corvette.

"I'm sorry. Well, I must say, he's missing out, because these are some sharp kids. How old are they?" Vert asked and I sighed, my pent up anxiety only increasing just being near him.

"They're 7 years old. I'm sorry, but I must really be going; I need to get home before it gets dark out." I said and then I heard a voice ring out.

"Evans, your pizza!" I turned to see Grace running up to me. "You almost left without your pizza and drinks." She said, holding a box and a drink carrying tray, and I blinked; oh shit.

"Oh, thanks. My boys would've had me for dinner if I'd forgotten these. Thanks, Miss Grace." I said and she nodded, giving me a smile, before turning around and heading back inside. "Jonathan, Christopher, tell the nice people thank for letting you look at their cars and then get in our car; we need to get going." I said and both boys obediently thanked everyone-including Vert-for allowing them to look at the cars before climbing in the Rust Bucket. I turned to Vert and gave him a small bow of my head, missing the way that his eyes suddenly widened. "Thank you for allowing to be near the cars; not many people would've allowed it." I said before turning around and getting in the car. I placed the pizza and drinks in the front seat before starting the car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading into the desert.

"Mom... was that who I think it was?" Jon asked and I sighed, fighting back tears.

"Yes, Jon; that was your father." I said and neither boy said anything after that. We'd been in the desert for about 20 minutes when I saw a weird sight and hit my brakes; what the hell?!

There was a _tornado_ in the middle of the desert, with lightning in the middle of it. I put the car in reverse, but before I could get far, the car was sucked up into it. The boys grabbed their seats, screaming, and I looked around frantically, before we were suddenly shot through a bright light and landed in what looked to be an overgrown jungle. I parked the car, climbed out and threw open the back doors.

"Are you guys okay?!" I asked wildly, and both boys threw off their seat belts and grabbed my midsection, knocking me on my ass.

"Mom, that was so cool/scary!" Both exclaimed, but I could tell that it had scared the hell out of them, because both boys were shaking. I grabbed them into a huge bear hug and held them close, inhaling the smell of their hair, assuring myself that they were safe.

"I'm so sorry boys; I didn't react fast enough." I said and both looked at me.

"Mom, it's okay; we know that you wouldn't put our lives at risk on purpose." Chris said and I kissed both of their foreheads.

"All right, let's go see if we can find some help." I said, standing up, and each boy grabbed a hand. We set off at a brisk walk, after grabbing a couple bottles of water, and heading into the jungle, to see if we could possibly try to find help and to figure out where the hell we were.

We'd been walking for about 10 minutes when I heard the sounds of engines and I quickly ushered the boys and myself into some foliage, because I didn't want to risk anything happening, in case whoever it was that was approaching was _not_ friendly. After a few minutes, I peeked through the foliage and had to stifle a gasp, because the people that showed up were _not_people; they were animals that could drive cars!

In the front was a yellow-chariot like vehicle with a mean-looking male liger driving it. Behind him was a crocodile, some kind of crustacean, and a great white shark, each one also driving a car. I could feel shivers running up and down the boys bodies and I gathered them close, trying to avoid making a sound. Suddenly, both the shark and the crocodile stopped their cars and jumped out, walking on _two feet_ and started sniffing around.

"Sever, Krocomodo, what is it?" The liger demanded, stopping his vehicle, and turning around to look at them.

"We smell subspecies, Captain Kalus." The crocodile replied, growling low in his throat while his red eyes darted around the area. I looked down at the boys and made the hand motion for them to be quiet and to lay against the floor. However, when I turned back to watch, I saw a red eye staring back at me through the jungle underbrush. With a yelp, I fell backwards, placing myself between the shark that was now emerging from the brush and the boys.

"Found the subspecies, Captain Kalus; a female and two cubs." It growled out, its voice deep marking it as a male, and I looked at Jon and Chris.

"Run!" I shouted, scrambling to my feet, and I hauled them up to their feet while pushing them at the same time. They took off ahead of me as I made sure to pulling limbs down and throwing them behind us as I could hear running footsteps giving chase from the clearing.

"Capture the female sub-creature and her cubs!" I heard the liger call out and I increased my speed, only for something to wrap around my ankles and I fell, face first, into the ground, causing my sunglasses to break into smithereens, some of the pieces cutting into my skin.

"Mom!" I looked up and saw that both boys had paused.

"No, keep going! Try to find help!" I called as footsteps came closer and both boys gave me one last desperate look before disappearing into the jungle. I looked over my shoulder in time to see a spear butt coming towards my face before all I saw was black.

~FEW HOURS LATER~

The first thing that I felt, before even opening my eyes, was the pounding of my head; can I have the number of the semi that hit me? With a groan, I forced my eyes open and lifted my head, only to see that I was in a cage made of extremely strong tree limbs; the hell? That was when memories started flowing into my brain and I groaned in aggravation. Pushing myself up slowly, I grabbed the cage bars and started pulling myself up into a standing position, only to pause when my vision swam due to my head; I wouldn't be surprised if I had a concussion. Once my vision cleared, I shook my head a little bit before looking around; it seemed as if I'd been taken to a village where there were _more_ animals that were capable of both walking and talking like humans. All over the place, I saw felines, crocodiles, crustaceans, sharks, and maybe one or two gorillas, both male and female.

"Captain Kalus! The prisoner has awoken!" I heard a high pitch, scratchy-like voice call out and I looked over to see that it had been what looked to be a large lobster/snail combination of creature. I heard a snarl and I looked up to see the liger- I'm guessing that he's Kalus- stalking towards me, a snarl painted on his face.

"So you finally wake, you pathetic sub-creature!" He snarls in my face and I merely stare at him, unimpressed; Nathan was scarier than this giant house cat.

"How am _I_ a sub-creature, when you're a glorified walking house-cat?" I asked flatly and he roared as he grabbed the cage and spun, causing me to notice that the cage was actually being held up by thick rope.

"Do not test my patience, female sub-creature! Where did you and your hellspawn come from?!" He roared in anger and I glared at him, my patience now completely gone with him mentioning my children.

"Not here, that's for damned sure." I snapped, growling deep in my throat, and Kalus glared at me.

"Tie her up; maybe a few lashes will loosen her tongue." He snapped and the next thing I knew, I was being deposited on my ass as the bottom of the cage opened up and I fell downwards. I didn't even get a second to get to my feet to try and escape when my wrists were grabbed by two lions who dragged me over into what must be their version of Town Square and tied me to the ground with thick heavy ropes after removing my shirt; that was when I noticed that my hat was gone and my hair had been ripped out of its ponytail. Kalus stalked over, a bullwhip with five things attached to one handle, walked over and pointed at me with a claw.

"This sub-creature and her species has defied us left and right! Well, this sub-creature shall pay for her kinds transgressions!" He roared out and the whole village erupted into cheers. He stalked around me in a couple circles before stopping behind me. "Now, answer my question; what is your home world?!" He exclaimed and I looked at him over my shoulder.

"None. Of. Your. Business." I said slowly, pronouncing each syllable slowly so that he could understand, and the next thing I knew, the heads on his whip was biting into my back, ripping skin and pulling it away, ripping a scream from my throat in the process along the way and sending me to my knees; labor was _nothing _compared to this_._

"Sub-creature, you _will_ answer, or they will suffer the consequences a well." He growled out threateningly, and I looked up to see both Jon and Chris in a smaller cage, both of them looking at me fearfully, as a couple sharks were eyeballing them hungrily, and I lost it.

"You touch even a hair on their heads, and I will tear your village apart!" I screamed, my anger snapping in my voice, and Kalus merely laughed.

"You pathetic sub-creature! You can do _nothing_ in your current situation!" He roared and as he laid his whips against my back for a second time, ripping flesh wide open, I heard another roar, but this time one that was more mechanical; it was the sound cars speeding our way, and one sounded almost... angry. "Now, answer my question; what is your home world and how may I get to it?!" Kalus roared and I forced myself to my feet, leveling a glare at him.

"I'm not answering, so you can just go. Get._ Bent_. You goddamned poor excuse of a cat!" I hollered and as my back was laid into a third time, an ear-splitting scream ripping itself free from my throat, I heard what I can only describe as an angry roar, followed by shouts. I lowered my head and stared down at the ground, hair covering my face, as I heard the village around me erupt into chaos and panic.

As I stood there, I could feel the blood dripping down my back and staining my pants crimson, as I struggled to remain standing. The edges of my vision was starting to flicker and dim as I tried to remain conscious. As my legs quivered and pain racked my body, I heard thundering footsteps and I sighed.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" I heard Vert's voice and I barely managed the strength to lift my head up, long enough for my forest green eyes meeting his blue orbs as my hair moved away from my face, and watched as his eyes widened in shock and his skin color paled. "Sony..." He whispered and my knees gave out from underneath and I fell towards the ground. I felt arms catch me and I whimpered in pain.

"The... boys." I managed to get out, as my vision faded, and I felt hands brush hair away from my face.

"It's okay; my team has them. You can rest Sony; I've got you. You can rest now." I heard Vert say dimly before I was swallowed whole by the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments what you think!


End file.
